Vacuum cleaners can be embodied as upright units or portable, hand-carriable units. In some instances, a vacuum cleaner can be reconfigurable between an upright cleaning mode and a handheld mode. Many recent handheld vacuum cleaners use at least one cyclonic cleaning stage. Other handheld vacuum cleaners include non-cyclonic cleaning stages, such as filters or filter bags.